The Phantoms: Return To Amity Park
by X-Roosterrelli-X
Summary: Prequel to 'TP: UV ' With several mysterious ghost attacks, Danny has to go back to Amity Park. But why are they attacking? And how will 2 generations of Fenton's get along?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own Roscoe, Sapphire, Lily and Luke. I don't own anything else though. Although I wish I owned Danny's ghost powers. But I guess you can't have everything.**

**A/N: Well, it took me a little while, but here we are, at the beginning of the first installment (although its really the second) of The Phantoms! Well, I'd like to thank everybody for the support they gave me for The Phantoms: Unorthodox Vacation. My first story, and 67 reviews! I love you all! Thank you so much!**

**Anyway, here is part one out of five of 'The Phantoms' series. This is also the prequel to 'The Phantoms: Unorthodox Vacation'. So you can read this BEFORE TP:UV, and it'll still make sense. Oh, and just a little info about my updates, I'll update as much as I can, but there will be some lulls. Also, I have my mock GCSE's coming up, so I will have to spend a lot of time revising. So over Christmas, there will be updates, but not many. Also, I'm currently working on West Side Story, so ya know, I'm a busy girl!!**

**Moving on, thanks everybody! And I hope that your support will continue through this story!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**

**Prologue - Four Kids, Four Ghost Powers**

"DADDY!!! ROSS IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"DADDY!!! SAPPHIRE HIT ME!"

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Danny sat straight up, realising that he was sitting at the kitchen table, his books in front of him with his laptop, and he had fallen asleep, again. He had taken the oppertunity to get some sleep after Lily and Luke, the youngest members of the family who were two years old each, had finally fallen asleep for a few minutes. However, during those few minutes, his other two children, Sapphire, three, and Rosoce, four, had taken the oppertunity to make as much noise as possible.

It was easy to see that he wasn't able to control all this. It was hard enough having four children, without the extra stress of:

"DADDY! SAPPHIRE JUST THREW AN ENTOFLASEM BLAST AT ME!" shouted Roscoe at the top of his four-year-old voice.

Danny instantly ran out of the kitchen and into the living room where the two black-haired children were standing opposite each other, gazing at each other with looks of intense hatred on their faces. It accepted by their parents that the two hated each other with a passion. They were always trying to make themselves look better, even if they weren't. They were definately not the best kids to have. Especially with the fact that they had ghost powers. Danny certainly blamed himself for that one. He watched on as Roscoe unconciously formed another blast in red, and it launched at Sapphire. Danny, who was fast on his feet, ran quickly and formed a shield in front of Sapphire, causing it to disappate. He then knelt down in front of the children, bringing himself to their level.

"Alright kids, listen to me. You know those powers you have? Well, you have to be really careful with them, because they could really hurt somebody, understand?" he said quickly, trying not to get angry. Usually, Danny would leave a situation like this to Sam. She was mostly calmer about this. However, she had had to go into the studio that day - there was a big celebrity coming onto the show and she needed to be there. Danny, who was currently on paternity leave, had therefore been stuck with the children. All day and all night. And he had gotten no sleep. He watched as the two children nodded. He then sat them down on the sofa, gave them the remote control and then left them there, telling them not to argue anymore and knowing that if they started arguing again, he would probably end up dangling them out of the window.

He then walked into the twins' bedroom where they were both sleeping peacefully. Thank God that their siblings' little spat hadn't woken them up. They were murder to get to sleep. Walking back to the kitchen, Danny was just about to collapse when the phone rang and he reached over to it, pressing the speakerphone button and laying his head on the table. "Fenton residence, Danny speaking." he said sleepily.

"Danny, my darling brother. How are you dealing with the fatherhood of four?" asked a familiar voice on the other end of the phone line. A voice that belonged to Jazz Fenton, now Jazz Blackman. She had gotten married six years ago, the year before she had had her son, Trey. He was now five years old, and much easier to handle then Danny's four.

"I don't understand how Sam talked me into this." he said, feeling like he was about to fall asleep. "Roscoe and Sapphire never stop arguing, Lily and Luke never sleep, Sam's at work most of the time, so I'm spending all day trying to get some work done, but also ending up having to keep constant watch over the children. And DONT YOU DARE SAY that that's what it's all about. You don't know what it's like to have four terrors running around all hours of the day and night."

Jazz smiled on her end of the phone, understanding, in a way, Danny's torment. "Don't worry Danny. In a few years, everything will be better. Anyway, I was just ringing up to say something to Sam, but as she's not there, can I talk to my neice and nephew?" asked Jazz.

Danny smiled. He knew that Jazz loved the four Fenton children very much, and knew that she was willing to help Danny out any time of the day or night, although it was impractical for Jazz to drive all the way down from Amity, where she still lived, to LA, where Danny and Sam had moved to after their wedding. "Sure. Just gimmie a minute." he reached over and pulled the phone out of the receiver, then walked back into the living room where the children were fighting over the remote, without ghost powers. "Hey kids," he said, making them stop and look up at him. "Your Aunt Jazz wants to talk to you guys!" he said, acting as best as he could to be excited about it for them. He watched as Roscoe came over and took the phone from him, putting it off loudspeaker and to his ear. It was amazing how fast he had picked that up.

"Hi Aunt Jazz!... I'm fine thank you, how are you?... I don't wanna go to school but Daddy's making me." he said, looking up at his father with a resentful look on his face that only made Danny want to laugh. "Yeah... I guess... do you wanna speak to Sapphire?" Nodding, he said his goodbye before handing the phone over to his little sister, who, un-surprisingly, had a wider vocabulary than her brother, something that she certainly got from her mother's side.

"Hi Aunty... I'm okay thanks... well, Ross was being really mean to me earlier... mm...kay. Okay, and Aunty, when can we come to see you, cause I wanna meet ya!" Danny widened his eyes at this and he hoped that Jazz said the right thing. There was a reason that Danny hadn't gone back to Amity Park after his marraige.

Firstly, it was partially because of the children. He knew that there were still ghosts after him, but after four years, none of them had discovered where he had moved to, something that he was very thankful for. If he went back, then the children may become mixed up in the life that Danny had longed to leave for most of the ten years that he had had his ghost powers. In a way though, ghost fighting was kind of all he had ever known, all that he really rememebered of his teen life, besides having crushes on Paulina (something that he now SERIOUSLY regretted). His ghost powers were a part of him, but he had something more important to deal with, and something more important than his own life to guard.

"Okay. Daddy, here!" Sapphire handed her father the phone before sitting on the sofa and changing the channel. Quickly, her brother joined her and they started singing along to the song on screen. It was moments like this that Danny didn't regret having a massive family.

And then he heard it.

Lily and Luke were awake. Again.

**END**

**A/N: Okay, the main reason for this chapter was that I just had to write how life was for Danny having to cope with four kids with ghost powers. Also, it is inkeeping with my style of ALWAYS having a prologue (although for TP: UV, did I have one? I don't actaully remember... I don't think I did. But I usually do). Anyway, yeah. So I hope you enjoyed this little insight into life when the kids were younger. Next chapter, they're grown up ( well... a little bit anyway). **

**See you next chapter!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	2. The Phone Call

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the Fenton family name, Danny Fenton or Sam Fenton neé Manson. Or Jazz Blackman neé Fenton (yes, she got married). Or Maddie Fenton, or Jack Fenton, or any other characters you recognise (I don't know who else I use here.) I do own Roscoe, Sapphire, Lily and Luke Fenton, their house in LA (its my summer house... I WISH!), Johnathan Blackman (Jazz's hubby) and Trey Blackman (guess who that is?!?!). Wow... that's a pretty long disclaimer...**_

_**A/N: Well, what can I say? I'm shocked. I just discovered that TP: UV recieved something in the rage of 4785 hits. Over the course of the whole story!!! Thank you so much to everybody who read that story! And to everybody who carried on to read this, the prequel! Oh, and before I do anything else, thank you to KatieSparks, first reviewer for the first part of The Phantoms! (although, as I keep saying, its really the second). **_

_**Anyways, I'm sorry if you thought the last chapter was a little random. It was just something that I had to write and post in relation to this story. So you know, now that I've got it done, we can get into the real story now. So anyway... enjoy. And for the record, the kids are a little bit older now. Oh, and I would like to apologise now if I have the American school system completely off. As a British kid who has American relatives, I am vaguely aware of it, but I'm not entirely sure. If I get something wrong, please write it in a review and I'll do my best to correct it. But like I said, I'm British. I only know the British school system! **_

**Chapter One - The Phone Call**

Turning a corner cautiously, Danny Fenton drove down the familiar road, flanked by a few buildings, trees, and at one end, the Elementary school that he was headed towards. It was Friday, the best day of the week all around. Danny had finished work for the week, Sam was coming home later on that day, and the kids were free for the weekend. It was going to be a weekend filled with training, and making sure that the kids didn't misuse their powers. It was a hard job, raising four kids with very individual and unpredictable ghost powers. He parked his car on the kerb as another parent left with their children and got out of the car, waiting by the familiar school gates. This was no different from what he did every single day. Sam never had time to pick up the four of them from school.

Five minutes he stood there until his children emerged from the school, almost in age order. Rosoce came out first, his bright blue eyes standing out from the rest of his siblings. His black hair stood up, almost straight in the air. It was a trait that Danny recognised, the oldest male member of each generation of Fenton's was born with that particular trait. Danny had seen interesting pictures of his own father with hair like that. Although, he had been mildly surprised to see his father with a full head of hair. Roscoe was almost a clone of Danny, their eyes were the same, their hair was the same... everything was the same.

Behind Roscoe came Sapphire, the second oldest, oldest girl and possibly the most like Sam. She had long black hair and was already dying to dye it blue. Blue was her favourite colour, and it turned out that the name that Danny and Sam had chosen for her was very apt. She always wore blue and her clothes usually clashed slightly with her very dark blue eyes. She was quite short for her age, but Sam had said that she would have a growth spurt. And Danny would have had to agree. For a few years, Sam had been a lot shorter than him. One day, they had come into school, and she had been taller. Danny had caught up when they turned 19 and finally got a lot taller by 21.

Obvioulsy Fenton and Manosn genes were not very good in the height department.

Lily and Luke were the last two. They were fraternal twins, Luke being older by a matter of two minutes. If Lily had been born just one minute later, she would have had a completely different birthday, as they were born within two minutes before midnight. That had several complications, as they often wanted to celebrate their birthday's after they had gotten older, rather than celebrating it on the day they were born for the sake of three minutes. For eight year olds, they were quite intelligent. And that, in itself, was kind of scary. They had identical violet eyes, with messy black hair. They were the same height and everything. Their clothes were in the same style too... it was kind of freaky how much they really wanted to be identical.

"Hiya Dad!" said Roscoe, reaching his dad and smiling up at him. "Guess what I did in school today?"

Danny smiled down at him. "Go on then, tell me?"

As Roscoe went into a long explaination of what he did that day in school, with Danny replying as neccesary, the other three children reached them and they made off for the car. As usual, there was a fight over the front seat, even though the family rule was that the oldest two people in the car sat in the front. But to stop arguments this time around, Sapphire jumped in the front seats and Roscoe didn't argue. His little sister could really be a nightmare to deal with, and even he knew that.

With the sound of the children talking, mixing with the sound of lite-rock music playing out of the stereo, Danny started the drive home.

* * *

Hearing the familiar click of the door, Sam looked up from the couch to see Danny walking into the house, followed by their children, "Hey Danny, hey kids." she said, smiling at them. "So, how did you guys do at school today?" There were various replies, generally saying how great their day had been. In a way, Danny and Sam envied their children. While they were able to spend their days doing easy work, Danny and Sam had to go out and work for a living. But that's the way life is! As Sam senseed that their explainations were coming to an end, she cut in. "Okay then kids, go upstairs and do your homework!" And instantly, they did so.

Danny looked over at Sam with a look of shock on his face. "How do you get them to do that! They never listen to me when I'm talking about homework!!!" said Danny, indignantly, settling himself down on the couch and flipping the channel over to the comedy channel, settling on a random sketch show. He moved over slightly as he saw Sam coming to sit beside him.

"You're just too leinient with them. But I guess its good to have one parent who's strict and one who isn't." said Sam.

Danny grinned. "I guess. Its like good-cop, bad-cop. You're the horrendously bad cop, and I'm the good cop that they're gonna love in the future!" replied Danny, knowing that he was about to get something thrown at him. Watching as Sam picked up a pillow, making to throw it at him, he turned intangible, keeping visible, feeling the pillow go straight through him. "You should know by now... that never works." Becoming tangible again, he was not expecting Sam to hit him from behind, causing him to move forward slightly. He turned around and glared before chuckling and turning back to the television.

Just as Sam was about to verbally reply to her husbands comment, the phone started to ring. Reaching over, Danny picked up the phone and put it to his ear, not recognising the phone number. "Fenton household, Danny speaking." he said, before his manner changed completley. "Hey! How are you... I'm great. It seems like forever since we last talked! How's John?... Great, and Trey?... We're all great, the kids are doing well in school, they haven't blown up the house yet, we haven't had to move, nobody knows about the ghost powers apart from family members... its all good." Danny was grinning. "Okay, what is it..." There was a long pause while the person on the other end of the phone line obviously gave Danny some rather... bad news. His grin almost instantly changed into a look of worry. "You have got to be kidding me. I don't need this! I haven't been back in ten years and I'm not planning on going back now... but..." Danny sighed. "Yes, I know that its my responsibility to do something about it, but seriously, I haven't done any fighting like that in those ten years!"

Sam could almost instantly tell what was going on. It was Jazz, that was obvious. As to what she was calling about, she had a pretty good idea, what with Danny talking about fighting, going back to somewhere he hadn't been in ten years...

It involved ghosts, Amity Park... and a war of some kind.

"Well then, I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" asked Danny, sighing once more. "Okay, listen, I have to work on a way to get the kids out of school, cause I don't wanna leave them here just in case anything happens. We're all gonna have to stay at the Fenton Works... man, I cannot believe I'm actually going to do this... end of the week at the earliest... Okay. OKAY! I GET THE PICTURE!" Danny's slight anger had now gone into full blown anger at the fact that his sister was treating him like an idiot. "Okay... see you Jazz." And with that, he hung up, turned around and shouted up the stairs for his children to get downstairs now.

Roscoe, Sapphire, Luke and Lily were certainly confused at this. They had never seen their dad look so serious in their lives. Usually he was the one who was joking around with them, playing games with them... the fun parent if you will. However, now, he was looking more serious than they had evers seen him look. It was as if something really bad had happened, or was about to happen. They sat on the sofa, straight up, no nonsense. They knew that it wasn't a good idea to anger a parent when they were this angry-looking. They had enough experience with their mother.

Danny looked over at the four of them. They were scared, to say the least. He could feel it. He sighed, calming himself, before speaking. "Okay kids, you may be a little freaked out by this... actually, I can see that you're a little freaked out by this... its just that, I have to tell you something..."

Instantly, the four of them began talking, wondering what it was about. Danny heard various sentances, all of them trying to decide on what was wrong. He heard 'are they breaking up?', and 'are we moving?'... this kind of made him laugh in a way.

"Kids, back to Earth please." he said, the smile on his face making the children relax. "We're not moving, and your mother and I are not breaking up. The thing is, there has been a... family thing back where I and your mother lived before we had you guys... Amity Park. Where your grandparents and your Auntie Jazz live." Danny smiled as he said that. No matter how many times that he said 'Auntie Jazz', it just made him feel really weird, referring to his older sister in such a way. "The thing is kids..."

Sam cut in at this point. She knew that Danny was likely to drag it out, and she knew that they just had to get it out into the open. So, she cut him off, and spoke for him. "Kids, we're going back to Amity."

**END

* * *

**

_**A/N: Well, I don't particularly like that chapter, but I knew that I had to get something down, considering that I'm not coming home again for three weeks, so there won't be any updates for a while. Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed! And tell me if you think I'm going too far into this too fast. Its just that, I want to get the real storyline started rather than prolonging it. Actually, in a way, this is kinda symbolic. Its like my writing gets better as the characters get older... hmm... I'll think about that. **_

_**Anyways, I just realised, tomorrow is my one-year anniversary of being an author on under the name of X-Roosterrelli-X (I had an account before with a different name, but I didn't write anything on it)! I cannot believe that its been a whole year already! Its just so weird! Its so weird to think that back when I joined, I was at the beginning of year 10 (9th Grade), with almost no worries. Here I am a year later, doing my GCSE's in six months time! **_

_**Its just so weird!  
**_

_**Anyway, guys, this chapter (and the next one if I get it up before I go back to school on Monday) will be in honour of my 1 year anniversary! Thank you readers, reviewers, I love you all! To be honest, I feel like I'm about to go into an Oscar speech... "I'd like to thank the academy..." etc. **_

_**But no. Anyways, thanks! R&R and I'll give you a peice of my anniversary cake when my friends deliver it! **_

_**Much love-age!!!**_

_**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**_


	3. Amity Park: An Unchanging Town

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the kids, John Blackman and Trey Blackman.**_

_**A/N: Another few hours have passed, so another update is in order for you guys! I mean, like I said last chapter, I'm gonna be at boarding school for the next three weeks and so I won't be able to update this for a while. So I decided to write the next chapter up now, so that you guys have something to read while I'm gone, and partially to give you guys another, bigger and better cliffhanger. Cause you know that I'm so evil that way. Anyway, now to my reviews:  
**_

_**Prologue:  
KatieSparks: I already thanked you for your review, so thanks for being the first one!**_

_**S2TeenNovelist: Ahh, my dear loyal reviewer and friend. Whom this is dedicated to (and you'd better believe it!!!). And that review was surprisingly short for you. But I know that they'll get longer, after all, that was a very short prologue.**_

_**Beyonce's Angel925: Just realised that you posted the same thing twice... thanks anyway!!! Your answer is under Chpater One. **_

_**Chapter One - The Phone Call:**_

_**Beyonce'sAngel925: Yep! Its finally here! And I hope you're enjoying it and you will until its over (which'll take a while, by the way )**_

_**Quacked Lurker: Okay, the URL for 'The Phantoms: Unorthodox Vacation' (the sequel) is: So take a read! But you can actaully read this first, and then read TP:UV later, as this story is actually the prequel and there are not gonna be any hidden messages (hopefully) within the words I write . And thank you for your compliment! It was very well recieved. And I was hoping that my summary would work out well... cause I was kinda hyper when I chose it. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**_

_**S2TeenNovelist: Here are the reviews I'm used to!!! This is the PREQUEL! P.R.E.Q.U.E.L! But I don't blame you. Normally I wouldn't put up a prequel after a sequel (if that makes sense), but I only decided that I was going to do it after I finished TP:UV. . I'm glad you think its cute, that's kind of the thing I was going for. And its a huge contrast to how the kids are in TP:UV, also what I was going for. As for John and Trey... when you meet him in this story, you might not thing he's so cute. But when you meet him in the sequel to TP:UV, which will be titled 'The Phantoms: AR' (I'm not giving away the real title for that yet! It'll give away my storyline!) And I loved writing the good-cop, bad-cop thing. It was influenced by my Drama class a few days ago. Anyway, I wouldn go on answering all your points, but I'd be here forever! But I can tell, you wrote your review while reading right? That's what makes your reviews so great to read!!!**_

_**Oh, note to EVERYBODY:  
**_

**_I'm sorry for confusing you by saying this is the first but really the second or something like that. To clear all this up, THIS IS THE PREQUEL TO THE PHANTOMS: UNORTHODOX VACATION. Not the SEQUEL, the PREQUEL. This story takes place FOUR YEARS BEFORE TP: UV. _**

_**Anyway, thank you to all my awesome and lovely reviewers, I love you all so much, and I can't wait to see my reviews for this chapter! They'll really lift my spirits!**_

_**So, without any further ado, here's chapter two!**_

**Chapter Two - Amity Park: An Unchanging Town**

Driving through familiar streets, Danny looked up at all the buildings that he had spent his childhood walking around, and most of his teenage years flying around, trying to save the city from ghosts. And now, here he was, back in the place that he had escaped from all those years ago. He had managed to escape from those ghosts, and now here he was, back where everything had started. He looked over at Sam to see her gazing out of the window, remembering all the good times that they had had together. They passed by the Nasty Burger and Danny saw the alley-way that his sister had first seen him transform in. He saw the place where his family and friends had almost been killed by Dan Phantom, his evil future self. He shuddered as everything came back to him. He passed by the houses of Dash Baxter, where he remembered all the contaminated computer equipment, all the popular kids in one room...

All the teddy bear's in Dash's cupboard.

He smiled as he passed by Tucker's old place. He knew that Tucker's parents were still living there, but as for Tucker... he had moved away after college ten years ago, and since then, he had contacted neither Danny or Sam. He had apparently moved over to Europe for a few years working with some major computer company. (**A/N; This explains why Tuck and Val in the sequel were not aware of the kids by the way**). Finally, Danny turned a very familiar corner and drove down the most familiar road in the world to him. The road that he had lived on for approximatelty eighteen years of his life. He stopped the car in front of the familiar neon sign, below the familiar ops centre that was above the house. He looked up, and he smiled.

"Welcome to the FentonWorks kids. The place where I grew up, and the place that your Grandparents live." his smile grew as he saw the children craning their heads out of the windows to take a glimpse at the house that they hadn't been to before. "Now, I'm gonna go up to the door and say hi to my parents, while your Mom," he looked over at Sam pointedly, hoping that she wouldn't choose that particular moment to be argumentative and not do what he said, "Will get the stuff out of the trunk. You guys stay here until I say. And be as silent as mice! Okay!"

As one, the children nodded and Sam and Danny made their way out of the car, Danny to the door and Sam to the other side of the car. To Danny, it felt like he was fourteen again, coming home after breaking curfew. Cautiously, he knocked on the door and disabled the ghost sheild at the same time. He was surprised that the code was still the same, and that it still accepted his fingerprints. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and the chain being removed before the door flung open to reveal Maddie Fenton.

She was still wearing that teal jumpsuit, but with the mask off, you could see that she had hardly aged at all in the ten years since Danny had seen her. Her hair had little bits of silver in it, but apart from that, nothing else had really changed. She eyed Danny up and down for a second before looking at his face, as if she was trying to remember who it was, and there was only one thing that made her realise who it was... his eyes that had the slightest tinge of green around the pupil, and were glowing slightly due to the ectoplasm in his blood (**A/N: Yes, they already know his secret. They found out just before he left for college**). "Danny?" she said, not believing the sight before her own eyes.

Danny smiled broadly. "Who else?" he said, as he was pulled into a hug by his mother. gladly hugged her in return.

Releasing him from her embrace, she looked up at him. "Wow Danny, you certainly have grown up, just like your sister." she said, smiling. "You're so much taller!" She looked behind him, trying to get a glimpse of the people behind him. "Did you bring anybody else with you?"

Danny grinned. "Of course!" He turned around and called for Sam to come to the door. "Mom, I don't think that you'd ever forget Sam," he said, as the two women embraced. "Oh, and there are four people who I'd like you to meet." He turned around once more and called out four names, and instantly, four children came running out of the car (on the safe side of the road!) and up the stairs, standing in front of the woman before them, the woman that they had heard so much about but never thought that they would have the oppertunity to meet. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Roscoe, Sapphire, Luke and Lily Fenton, your grandchildren." said Danny, gesturing to each child as he said their name.

There was silence among the group as Maddie looked at the four children before her, a smile on her face as she looked down at each one. "I..." she was just about to speak before another female voice came from behind Danny.

"Look who the ghosts dragged in!" said a very familiar female voice. A voice that Danny had only heard a few days ago. He turned around to see Jazz Fenton... now Jazz Blackman, standing beside a tall man with brown hair and a child with light brown hair. She walked up the stairs calmly and pulled Danny into a hug. "Little brother, its been too long."

"You sound like somebody out of a Star Wars movie or something." said Danny, returning the hug. "Kids, this is your Auntie Jazz, Uncle John and your Cousin, Trey." he said to the four children standing around him.

All five Fenton decendants exchanged looks as they were pushed inside by the adults in the party. They made their way to the living room, which still hadn't changed in all the years that Danny had been gone. The younger Fenton family took up one of the extra-large sofas, The Blackamans were on another, and Madde was yet to appear. She was obviously attempting to drag her unreliable, idiot of a husband into the room. '_Although' _thought Danny, '_he woudln't really be my dad if he weren't an idiot' _he said to himself.

The wait had caused the children to move off the sofas and onto the floor, almost sitting in a circle and talking to each other while the adults talked around them. However, their conversation didn't matter.

"Well," said Roscoe. "I'm the oldest, Roscoe, and I'm ten. This is Sapphire and she's nine... then that's Luke and that's Lily. She's the youngest. They're eight."

"Buy two minutes." retaliated Lily.

"That's a long time." said Luke.

"Yeah," Sapphire piped up. "Two minutes could make the difference between... um..."

"You and you," said Roscoe, pointing to Luke and Lily.

"Exactly!" said Luke.

"Hmm..." Lily looked over at her twin brother, annoyed.

Trey looked up at them, one eyebrow raised. "I'm Trey and I'm nine. And I'm the oldest and the only one. So my Mom and Dad have all the time in the world for me!"

The Fenton kids exchanged looks. "Trey, our parents have time for us too!" said Roscoe.

"But there are _four _of you. So you get less time each than I do!" said Trey, showing off.

The children exchanged looks. They had a particular hatred for their cousin... and they had only just met.

Hearing a thump from somewhere behind them, they turned around to see the giant figure of Jack Fenton walking into the room, clad in his usual orange jumpsuit with black trim. He had not aged much either. His hair was slightly more grey, and surprisingly enough, he had actually lost some weight. However, the weight loss was not substantial enough to make him look a lot thinner than he did already. He looked at all the children who were seated on the ground and smiled at them as he sat down. He had obviously gotten a lot less crazy over the years. Usually, he would start blathering on about ghosts or something.

"Trey, Roscoe, Sapphire, Luke and Lily, meet your grandfather." said Jazz this time.

The kids gazed at him as he sat down, and he looked at them all with a smile on his face. "Well.. what a family."

Maddie smiled as she sat next to him. "Three generations now, and each one surprisingly bigger than the last. I mean, five grandchildren from just two kids?"

Danny and Sam grinned. "Well, what can we say? Sam and I have been busy." said Danny, grinning with one eyebrow raised. The children looked rather confused at this (and Danny was certianly glad for that), while the others in the room simply laughed, although Sam had hit him at first for that comment.

"Anyway, Danny, what brings you to Amity?" asked Maddie.

"Well," he said, looking around to see that all focus was on him. "I got a call from Jazz about the recent ghost problems Amity has been having. So, as the official protector for this town, even though I've been gone for ten years, I decided to come back and do my part. After all, I wouldn't be Danny Phantom if I didn't come back and help the town that I swore to help protect."

"I still find it hard to believe that you're Danny Phantom." said John Blackman. He was new to the ghostly way of life that the family had, and only became aware that his brother-in-law was in fact half ghost a few months ago when Jazz had decided to fill him in on that particular bit of news. He had sulked for a few days, then called up Danny to find out whether it was true. "But I know better than to ask you to prove it."

Danny grinned. "You're learning well." The room, once again, was filled with laugher as th Fenton children began having a conversation between themselves, with Trey feeling rather left out. "Anyway, I mainly came back for that, but also to see you guys and get myself back into shape. I haven't done any serious ghost hunting in a while now."

The conversations went on for hours and hours, and at one point, Sam and Jazz had been forced to get up and put their kids to bed. Roscoe, Trey and Luke would be sharing the biggest spare room, Lily and Sapphire would be sharing another spare room, Johnathan and Jazz would be sharing Jazz's old room and Danny and Sam would be sharing Danny's old bedroom. Finally, the adults decided that it was time for them to get some rest, especially as Danny had decided that he was going to get up early the next day and get in some early morning training before breakfast. As Maddie turned off the lights, she heard laughter from upstairs and smiled.

"It's so good to have some life in this house once again."

And with that, the final lamp went out.

**END**

_**A/N: That would have actaully been a good ending for a one-shot, but I'm not allowed to do that to you guys, so I'm not going to.**_

_**I kind of feel sorry for Trey. He's all left out. But then, he is kind of an arroagant kid. But things will get better for him. **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I would type more, but if I don't get some sleep NOW, I will actaully faint. **_

_**Much Love-age (and leave me some in review form!!!)**_

_**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**_

_**P.S. Its my 1 year anniversary of being an author here today! So I demand extra love-age for that one! THANKS! xXx**_


	4. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Sam, Jazz, Maddie or Jack or any other character you know from the show. However, I do own John, Trey, Roscoe, Sapphire, Lily and Luke. **

**A/N: My dear, loving readers…**

**I AM SO SORRY!!!**

**I cannot believe how bad I have been to you all lately! Its just, being year 11 (equivalent to 10th grade) is harder than I thought! I mean, its my last year before college, and I have GCSE exams this summer and mocks in about… oh, three days time! So I have had NO time to update! Plus, I had chickenpox, so I couldn't update before Christmas, then this stupid computer lost ALL my chapter notes, meaning that I no longer have any idea where this is going! I know the basic storyline, but until I write this chapter, I have no idea what my goals are. So this is basically me, attempting to wing this chapter. And hope that it turns out okay. **

**To all my reviewers, thank you so much! I would review each one personally, but I'm sure that you guys just all want to see where this is going. So I'm just gonna go ahead and get on with the story. And, by the way, to make it up to you, as its only 1:51 in the UK, I'm gonna attempt to put up two chapters tonight, maybe more, so that when I go back to school on Tuesday night, I don't feel guilty. **

**Thanks once again, and PLEASE don't kill me! **

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**

**Chapter Three - Discoveries**

It was early in the morning when Roscoe shot up from bed, not knowing where he was. It took him a good few minutes to realise that he was perfectly safe where he was, and nothing bad was about to happen to him. Looking across the room, he recognised the black hair of his little brother, Luke, who was still fast asleep. On the other side of the room was the sleeping body of his cousin Trey, who he only recognised after a few solid minutes of thinking about it. Remembering that he was no longer in LA, he got out of bed reluctantly and walked over to the window in the room, gazing out of it. From this window, he could see a lot, a park in the distance, a large sign which announced the name of the town, and a large brick building in the distance. It looked like a school.

Turning back into the room again, he looked over it. It was relatively bare, with just two suitcases (Roscoe and Luke had shared a suitcase) on the floor and a few pieces of clothing littering the floor, nothing like their rooms at home. The room itself was rather old fashioned in a way, but it suited the house. The walls were plain blue, with wooden cabinets and a single light hanging from the ceiling, currently off. The only thing illuminating the room was the sun, rising over the town. Deciding that it was too early to wake his brother and annoying cousin up, Roscoe left the bedroom to explore the house.

The first room that he found was the room that belonged to his grandparents. He didn't want to enter and risk waking them up, even though he was hungry, so instead he just walked past. As he walked through the hall, he stopped and found himself looking at a picture with a boy in it that looked just like him. The picture looked kind of old, at least twenty years, and in the picture, he recognised the red hair of his Aunt Jazz. The shorter, black-haired boy in the picture was the splitting image of himself. He also realised that he recognised the jumpsuits of the two people standing behind the young children, and realised that this was a family picture, meaning that the ten year old boy within the picture was his father.

Roscoe smiled slightly as he looked at the picture – he did look a lot like his father, something he was told every day by the kids and their parents at school back in LA, but he had never realised how much he did until he had seen that picture. The picture that could make them look like clones of each other (**A/N: Subtle reference to TP:UV! I just had to put it in **).

As Roscoe was gazing at the pictures, Danny was waking up face-to-face with Sam. Even after ten years of marriage and four kids later, he still couldn't believe that they were together. He never thought, back in High School, that he would ever get the guts to ask her out, let alone, just a few years later, to ask her to marry him. Sighing, Danny decided that he would get up and have some breakfast before doing some early morning flying to get back into using his powers. Becoming intangible and hoping that Sam wouldn't notice the sudden change in temperature in the room, Danny sunk into the bed and out of the door, only becoming tangible as he entered the corridor.

Looking straight down the corridor, he saw Roscoe looking up at a picture that mounted the wall. Almost as if he were invisible and intangible, Danny came to stand behind Roscoe and look at the picture himself. He remembered the day of this picture – Jazz was worrying about the way she looked (before she realised that it wasn't important only a few months later) and he himself had just wanted to take the picture and go so that he could hang out with Tucker and Sam. He realised, at this point, that he had been without ghost powers when it was taken, and it slightly freaked him out to remember that there was a time when he hadn't had ghost powers, when he had just been a normal ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen and fourteen year old boy – but only for a while. And even though he never used his powers now, it was hard to remember life without them.

Looking down at his son made him realise how much of a resemblance they shared, and it made him smile, realising that this was probably what was making Roscoe stare at the photograph in disbelief. Holding back a chuckle, Danny simply put his hand on his son's shoulder, causing him to look up at him with a strange look on his face. Danny simply smiled back down at him as he spoke. "Freaky isn't it, how much you look like me when I was ten."

Roscoe nodded, dumbfounded. He hadn't even noticed that his dad was standing behind him. Shrugging, he looked back at the picture. "It is kinda weird." Then, feeling his empty stomach again, he looked back up at Danny. "Hey dad, I was wondering, can you make me some breakfast or something?"

Danny chuckled. "You're more like me than we care to think." He said. "Cause that was exactly what I was thinking. Come on." And with that, the two of them made their way down to the kitchen, all the way Danny thinking one thing…

"What on Earth am I going to make?"

* * *

As it turned out, everything in the kitchen had moved since Danny had last been home, and so Roscoe and himself spent at least forty-five minutes trying to work out where everything was in the kitchen before Danny even thought about making anything. At seven, when they had finally worked out where everything was and Danny had committed it to memory, he set about making his specialty – pancakes. It was the one thing that he made whenever Sam was out of the house. She hated the kids eating anything that wasn't reasonably healthy, and pancakes were one of them. However, Danny was much more lax as a parent, and so made the kids the stuff he loved. It was one major point where they differed (and secretly, the one thing that Danny knew the kids loved him more for).

As Danny was starting to pour batter into the pan, he heard footsteps behind him and saw Jazz walk into the kitchen, her long hair up in a ponytail. "Morning Danny, morning Roscoe." She said. Walking over to Danny to get a closer look at what he was doing. "Wow Danny, I didn't know you could cook."

Danny looked at her sarcastically. "When you have four kids to feed and a wife who wakes up, has an apple and goes to work and doesn't get back till about ten, you have to learn how to cook." he said, pouring the batter in and putting the bowl by the side as he spread the mixture around the pan. "Well, are you gonna help me out or what?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure about that little brother…" Danny glared at her and Jazz smiled, knowing that it got to him. Even though they were in their thirties now, with Danny thirty and Jazz thirty-two, she still continued to refer to him as her little brother, even though he was taller than her by at least a head. "Oh, alright then."

And with that, the pair continued to make breakfast while Roscoe took himself to the living room to watch some cartoons, being the first to do so. Sometime during the half-hour that Danny and Jazz were talking and making pancakes, the rest of Danny's kids had come downstairs, clearly leaving their cousin upstairs sleeping. Their single conversation was quite normal for Danny – what they were going to watch. He overheard Roscoe and Luke arguing that they wanted to watch one thing, while the girls wanted to watch something completely different. He then heard a scream and a shout from one of the kids in the living room as another one called "Daddy!" into the kitchen.

Danny sighed. "You should be happy you don't have four kids." He said as he noticed Jazz starting to giggle. "I'll be right back." He continued before walking into the living room and taking in the scene before him. Roscoe and Luke were standing over the seemingly hurt body of Lily, who was lying on her back on the floor, her eyes closed. Only Sapphire had moved, and she was poking her sister. "Okay, what happened?" he said.

Instantly, Roscoe and Sapphire began talking over one another, trying to get the other in trouble. However, that wasn't what Danny was paying attention to. Behind the two children were the figures of Luke and Lily, who was still lying on the floor, motionless. Luke was kneeling at her side, looking down at her. This caused Danny to smile slightly. He knew that the twins were close, however much they tried to deny it. However, he was not expecting what happened next. Luke put his hand on Lily's forehead, apparently on the pretence of brushing her fringe out of her eyes. However, what happened was a bright yellow light appeared out of his hands, and started going through into Lily. Instantly, Danny snapped, telling Sapphire and Roscoe to stop talking, and they looked at the scene before them.

Luke was in some kind of trance, his eyes glowing yellow. Danny had only ever seen anything like this a few times before, and every time it involved him healing himself as he had gotten older. Although… his powers had come out green instead of the yellow that Luke was using. Was it possible… was it possible that these were his ghost powers?

"JAZZ! GET SAM NOW!" shouted Danny into the kitchen.

"What…" asked Jazz, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, where her view of what was happening was hidden by Danny, Sapphire and Roscoe.

"Don't question me! Just get Sam now and tell her that Luke may have just discovered his powers." When he heard nothing from behind him, he turned to look at her, feeling his eyes burning green. "JAZZ! NOW!!!"

With that, she ran off, coming back thirty seconds later with Sam behind her. Luke was still in his trance, and Danny had moved closer to him, checking various things around him. By this point, he had sent Roscoe and Sapphire out of the room and gone ghost himself, and noticed that his ghost sense was going off, not strongly, but it was there. As Sam approached him, she noticed this, and realised what must have happened. Feeling somebody kneel beside him, Danny looked up to see a wide-eyed Sam kneeling beside him. "Danny… is this…"

He nodded. "My sense went off and everything."

"Strange though – he's the second youngest."

"Well… the body does have natural healing powers apposed to all the other powers that these things bring. So maybe it just developed at birth and now… now its displaying itself."

Just as Danny finished speaking, he noticed the light beside him fading, and Luke falling forwards onto his sister. His reflexes acting before he even had time to think about it, he turned Luke intangible and lifted him, laying his unconscious form on the sofa. He turned back to look at Lily, who was blinking slowly. Transforming back quickly, he kneeled in place of his son. "Lily, honey, are you alright?"

She blinked a few times, her bluey-purple eyes coming back into focus as she looked up at her father looking worried. Looking across the room, she saw her mother taking Luke's temperature. "Yeah… but I feel weird… what happened?"

Danny sighed. "What do you remember before you blacked out?"

Quickly, Lily filled him in on how Sapphire and Roscoe had been arguing over the remote as usual, and Sapphire was pulling her into the argument. Then how it got too far, and Roscoe accidentally hit her over the head with the remote, causing her to hit her head on the edge of the table and black out. And then she continued to tell him about the weird feeling that she had. She knew that she was meant to be in pain at that moment, however, she felt fine – better than fine, and the cold that she had been developing seemed to have disappeared. One thing sprang to Danny's mind and one thing only – healing powers.

"Okay honey, can you get up?" he asked, before she nodded and stood. Telling her to sit down and just rest for a second, he rushed through the kitchen and into the form of his mother, setting up the table for breakfast. He said a quick good morning to her before walking to the bottom of the stairs and shouting up them. "ROSCOE DANIEL FENTON AND SAPPHIRE SAMANTHA FENTON, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD, WHEN WE GET BACK TO LA YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!!!"

**END

* * *

**

**A/N: I love the bit at the end of the first section! The whole 'What on Earth am I going to make?' thing. Its all profound and stuff, and then he goes into… food. I love it! I just had to put it in, just for the hell of it. **

**Anyway, I'm not really that proud of this chapter, but I just had to write it as it is. And considering its just gone 3:25am, meaning that I've been at this for 1 ½ hours, that's okay by me. But I must say, now that I know I have to go back to math, my brain hurts…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter… and OMG! WE'VE SEEN THE FIRST CHILD GHOST POWERS!! FROM LUKE!!!**

**I did not expect this chapter to be about that – but there you go.**

**Looks like this is gonna be a lot longer than I anticipated.**

**Anyway, leave some love and I'll love you forever!!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer: We all know what I own and what I don't own. So let's just get on with it shall we?**

**A/N: Hey everybody! You never thought that you would see an update from me so soon did you? Well, after two weeks of straight mocks, I only have two exams left and then they're over! So I thought I would celebrate by doing a new chapter (and starting a new Lizzie McGuire story, but that's not the point - so lets just forget about that). So here I am! Unfortunately, my notes are still missing, but after doing the last chapter, I have a new sense of direction for this story, so I'm going with that. **

**But before you see what this new direction entails (well, the beginning of it anyway), here are my usual review replies:::**

_**S2Teenovelist - As usual, thank you for being so understanding and useful! And Jazz knew about the kids - in the prologue we see a young Roscoe and Sapphire talking to Jazz on the phone. And the family moment... I LOVED writing that. Quite typical of me - but I HAVE to put in a family moment somewhere. Danny is quite a good cook I guess... and okay, now I have to go on about his job for a second. So I kinda have to go on about the past. Just to clarify - Danny and Sam were at college (cause US colleges finish at 22, am I right?) and Sam got pregnant at 20. Therefore, Danny and Sam had work out what they were gonna do. Danny, who was doing the whole space thing, decided that he would quit for Sam's sake, so that he could help her when the child came along. Turned out it was a good idea - they had another one the following year . So currently, Danny has a desk job. But you don't really need to know it in this story, so that fact can be ignored. And Sam DOES have an environmental job. She works at at an environment magazine. In TP:UV, she works for a newspaper. JUST to clarify . So yeah! And my god, my reply was almost as long as the review itself OO!!!**_

_**HiddenAuthor - Thank you for reading TP:UV! I love the characters, they're based off a few people I know with a few figments of my imagination thrown in there . Hope you enjoy this too!!!**_

_**katiesparks - Dont worry about the ranting and being off your rocker. I completely understand seeing as I'm exactly the same way . And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Okay, admin - dealt with. **

**Now, in this chapter, I'm going to do something I've never done before. So, see if you can spot what it is! It is quite glaringly obvious. **

**Chapter - here we go!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**

**Chapter Five - Plans**

Three days later, and Danny was still unable to work out what was going on in the small town. People had gone missing, things had been stolen, houses broken into and stores completely trashed. But there was no evidence of any human doing, meaning that it was all down to the ghosts. But there was no way for Danny to tell what had changed, what had caused them to do all this. Which was why Danny could be found, kneeling at a coffee table with newspaper clippings and watching the news and trying to find some kind of connection.

"And now, the latest Amity Park news. Martha Johnson marks the seventh person who has mysteriously disappeared from the area. The police are currently on the case to see if they can find out where she may have gone." said the female newsreader, her face blank. You would think a missing person would cause some kind of emotion. "And now, in other news, another home has been broken into in the dead of night, with the occupants of the home not hearing a sound until the following morning. The window had been completely removed when they woke up. Is this a sign that the ghosts have returned? Jarred?"

"Well," replied the other newsreader. "It seems that, as there has been no evidence of humans doing this, ghosts seem to be the only other, sensible option." Danny snorted. In any other city, the only, other sensible option would be an amazingly talented gang of practiced theives. But in Amity Park, ghosts were always the second option. "If this is the case, we are all hoping for the return of ghostly hero, Danny Phantom, who mysteriously disappeared ten years ago and hasn't been seen anywhere since. Will this bout of ghost robberies cause the ghostly hero to return to the skies of Amity Park? Let's hope so."

"And now, in other news..."

At this, Danny zoned out of the news and started to pay more attention to the paper cuttings that were lying on the wooden surface in front of him. Each cutting held a picture and a few details about what had happened to the person, just to remind Danny of what the story was. On the side was a piece of lined paper with a pen and various things that had been written down. All day, Danny had been watching various news reports about Amity Park and the surrounding area, and trying to gather as much information as possible about strange and unexplainable events that had been occuring of late.

Adding those last two to his list, Danny went back to arranging the newspaper cuttings. One pile was for kidnappings, one for robberies, one for breaking and entering and one for just strange things that nobody had ever expected. Such as the theft of half a skip-full of trash. The pile for all four things was almost equal, and Danny was at a loss to any connection that all the events had.

He knew that it was something about ghosts, and that ghosts were taking part in all these events. However, he was unable to distinguish which ghost would have such a wide interest range. "Unless..." he started, finally realising what the solution could be, "Its more than one ghost." Looking down at the papers again, he began to write down what ghosts would be most likely to commit any of these crimes.

For robberies, there were many possible ghosts who would - Technus for anything electronic, Ember for anything remotely musical and rock and roll, the Box Ghost for anything remotely square shaped, Spectra for anything that would keep her ghostly self young, including the hopes and dreams of others, and that included Bertrand. For the kidnappings, only Skulker would be able to pull it off and leave nothing behind. However, breaking and entering... to charge a ghost with removing a window when ghosts have the powers of intangibility was completely rediculous.

Casting that one off, that left Danny with a multitude of suspects. Technus, Ember, the Box Ghost, Spectra, Bertrand and Skulker. Their connection was still not clear to Danny. Who, and why, would have that many ghosts working for him or her? Vlad Masters was out of the question - there was no way that he would go to such great lengths just to get Danny, or Danny Phantom, to come out of hiding and save the town once more. There was something less, organised about this. The way that more than one crime was happening at any one time, the fact that they were just sometimes completely random acts of rule-breaking.

Walker would have a field day.

Allowing his head to loll back onto the edge of the sofa, Danny finally relaxed for the first time in a few hours. He had been working at this for a long time, and was glad of the time off from his boring desk job. However, it was starting to drive him crazy. Any unanswered question brought up more questions, and any answers brought up more questions for him to ask. There seemed to be almost no way out of the circle of stress.

Feeling, rather than seeing, somebody come and sit on the sofa beside his head, Danny opened one of his eyes to see Sam sitting down and Jazz standing up behind her. "Danny," said Sam, one word enough to stop him from thinking. "You have got to stop this! You are working on this puzzle all hours of the day, all hours of the night! I'm worried, Jazz is worried, your parents are worried, even the CHILDREN are worried about you Danny. You have got to calm down - you'll solve it eventually."

"How am I supposed to solve it if I don't try to?" asked Danny, before stopping himself. "No, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be really aggressive. This just means a lot to me, you know?"

Jazz smiled. "We understand Danny, but maybe you should take a break. But after I show you something..."

* * *

"So, what's the next move?"

"Well, so far, we have only been kidnapping, cutting out window panes so that the humans can feel the cold that we feel permanently and stealing...boxes, make-up and electronic equipment for personal gain?" Three members of the group instantly turned away from the speaker. "Honestly, this is small time stuff! Can anybody here remind me of the purpose of this entire project?"

"To get the Earth back to us!"

"And to get Danny Phantom to show his face again."

"More the second than the first."

"Sure, I would LOVE to beat the..."

"QUIET!!!"

Skulker stood, angered at the group. They were trying to have a civilised meeting, but so far, the only reasonably civilised members of the group were himself and Desiree. All the ghosts in the Ghost Zone that had been affected by Danny Phantom in the past were all here, in this one room, trying to work out what their next plan of action was. They had spent the last few weeks messing up the lives of humans in Amity Park, the city in which the portal and Danny Phantom were located. However, after the disappearance of Danny Phantom, the ghosts had wanted to get their revenge. Now, they were attempting to lure him back, the only way they knew how. Causing trouble.

"Listen, we need to sort this out now, before it gets too late. What is our next plan of action?"

"WAIT!" shouted a voice from the back of the room, near the door. The crowd parted like the red sea, and a ghost appeared that had previously been used as a messenger by the group. He was panting, unusual for a ghost, for whom breath was not neccesary. Nevertheless, he stood with one hand leaning against the wall. "I have... a m-m-message... I've been to Earth. He's... b-b-b-back." There was a murmur amongst the group before the ghost got his breath back completely and he spoke again. "The ghost boy is back. I felt the presence of his ectoplasm. He's returned to his hometown."

There was silence among the group. Skulker grinned. "Our next task is simple. We survey. We find out about his new life, but make sure to go nowhere near him." With that, orders began to be given out, and before long, every ghost had a job. As Skulker watched them all leave the room in a hurry, eager to get on with the job, he smiled. "From now on, things will be easier."

* * *

"Woah!" said Danny, reading the meter. "Ghosts have been in and out of here almost constantly over the last few weeks..." he continued, checking it once again to make sure that he was really seeing what he was seeing. "The same few weeks that people have been missing or had their homes broken into."

"Any major connection?"

"I think we have a ghost riot on our hands."

There was silence, before Sam spoke. "You're really blunt aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"DANNY!!"

"WHAT??!"

Sam paused and sighed. "Nothing. Just get on with what you have to do and then take a break! Don't think I haven't noticed you not sleeping lately."

As she walked out of the lab and closed the door, Danny yelled back at her. "ITS CALLED A SOFA!" And with that, he turned back to the meter and then to the computer that was beeping. Meanwhile, Jazz stood in silence, not wanting to interfere in the spat. She hoped that that was all it was and that Danny's return to ghost-hunting wouldn't break up their marriage, or hurt either of them. Their relationship was too perfect to break up, and even Jazz could see that.

"So, what's the plan Danny?"

Danny grinned. "Nothing. We wait for them, to come to us."

**END

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, there you go! And you are so lucky that this has been put up tonight - the internet turns off in around three minutes time!**

**Anyway, with that, I haven't got much time to write the rest of this A/N, so I had better make this quick. I don't particularly like this chapter, but I had to write it. I was going to make the plans different too, but I realised that if I did that, then I would be rushing the storylines - they're best saved till later on in the story. Like chapter ten or something.**

**Actually, no. Earlier than that. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave me a review! And I don't mind if you say its really bad, cause I hate this chapter. Not enough description... blah-di-blah-di-blah. I'm sorry if you hate it, but I'll make up for it next time!**

**Much love**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	6. Strike I Strike II

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Own the kids though. **

**A/N: Hey hey! Did you ever think that you would be hearing from me so soon? Well, seeing as my exams are officially over until May (WOOOT!!) I decided to treat thee, the reader, to another chapter of The Phantoms: Return!**

**Anyway, I bet that you guys all remember the saga with my notes on the story, right? Well, seeing as my exams finished yesterday and I was forced to sit in the room with the Geography exam and PE Theory exams, I have re-written my notes, and NOW I know where this story is going! PRAISE BE TO GOD!!! So now, this fanfiction, once again, actually has a sense of direction (apart from the fact that none of the characters can die because they all feature in the next story along).**

**Review time!!!**

_**S2Teenovelist: Thank you for clarifying the college age thing for me!!! It's really weird, cause in the UK, you're in Uni from 18/19 to anywhere between 22 and 27 depending on what you do. But NOT why we're here. I am SO glad that I have you as a reviewer, I can always count on you to tell me what you really think and IN DETAIL. And I know the opening of the last chapter sucked, but I had to write that chapter before I could go anywhere else with this story, and I wrote it in about 1/2 an hour, because it was the only free time I've had up till now. That, is why it sucks. And I know the ghosts plan seems small scale now, but JUST WAIT!!! You'll see how interesting it gets VERY soon. Glad you love it, and I hope that this chapter comes out better!!!**_

_**katiesparks: Thank you!!! And the good work will continue **_

**Now, on to the story!!!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**

**Chapter Six - Strike I... Strike II**

The following day found Roscoe, Sapphire, Luke, Lily and Trey sitting on the sofa in their grandparents living room, waiting for their babysitter to turn up. After four days of grounding for knocking Lily out, Roscoe and Sapphire were desperate to explore Amity Park, and were hoping that their parents would neglect to tell the babysitter that they were not allowed to leave the house. Danny, Sam, Jazz, John, Maddie and Jack were going out that night to formally celebrate Danny Phantom's return to Amity Park, and hopefully a win that would come at the end of it. So, while Jazz, Maddie and Sam were upstairs, getting ready, John and Danny were talking at the back of the living room, and Jack was trying to find the fudge that Maddie had hidden once again.

"So, let me get this straight. You were fighting ghosts from when you were fourteen, till you were twenty. Then you stopped up till now, and after ten years and now, a possible ghost riot, you are going to attempt to fight all these ghosts off single-handed?" asked John, amazed.

Danny nodded, a pensive look on his face. "Yeah, that's about the size of it. I would have continued, but after we had Roscoe, and then Sapphire the next year, it would have been too much of a worry for Sam, and for myself if I kept going. But now the kids are around ten, and this has happened, I guess I don't have a choice in the matter."

John nodded, before looking back into the kitchen to see Jack - who amazingly, wasn't wearing his usual orange hazmat suit - instead he was wearing a perfectly ordinary black suit (although Danny could bet one hundred dollars that it was some kind of ghost-hunting suit that would go off if it came anywhere near him) and he was checking all the cupboards within his reach to look for fudge. "Has he always been like this?"

Danny laughed, watching his father on his hunt for the sugary brown substance. "Since before I can remember." he said, before walking into the kitchen to see his father looking in the cupboard under the sink, and searching between bottles of detergent. "Dad." said Danny, causing his father to look up and turn to face him. Before Danny could get a word out, Jack began to speak.

"Son, have you seen the fudge? Your mother keeps hiding it from me and I..."

"...you really have got to stop Dad. I mean, especially tonight, when we're going out to eat. You'll be sitting in the restaurant and be complaining that you aren't hungry and that you want to come back here." retorted Danny, all the while thinking _'What am I saying? This is my father, the man who never stops eating!'_. Sighing, Danny walked out of the room, dragging his father behind him (and turning him intangible to stop him from struggling). Letting him go in a chair in the living room, he heard the doorbell ring. "John, can you get that?"

Nodding, John went to get the door, while Danny spoke to the kids. "Okay kids, we're about to go, so be good, watch loads of TV, eat as much junk food as you can, cause when we get back, your Mom is probably gonna put us all on a diet." he said, joining in his childrens' laughter. "Okay, but seriously, listen to everything that Mia says, because I don't want you guys to be grounded any longer than you have to. Go to bed when she says, and..." Danny paused for a second, wondering how to put the following statement. "If you sense anything weird, something that isn't right or a sudden change in a person or a thing, call me. You have my cell number." he continued, before hearing the familiar creak of the fifth step from the top. He walked over to the door and watched as his sister, his mother and finally, his wife, walked down the stairs.

Typically, Sam was wearing something black and purple, but Danny wouldn't have it any other way. Her dress was black and came down to just past her knees, with purple decoration around the hem. Her shoes were black and all her jewellery was purple. Danny smiled up at her, wondering what he had done in a past life to allow him to be so lucky now. As she stepped down onto Danny's level, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Sam shook her head, chuckling and waving her hand in front of his face. "Danny, I know that I look good, but you don't need to stare!" she said.

He jumped, jolting himself out of his state of amazement, and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." he said simply, before grabbing her coat from the hook and helping her put it on. Saying that he would be right back, he walked back into the living room to see John and Mia, the babysitter, just arriving. "Hey Mia. Thanks for doing this on such short notice." said Danny, smiling at her.

"No problem Mr. Fenton!" she said, returning the smile.

After introducing Mia to the kids and telling her all that she needed to know, the adults left the house, leaving Mia to deal with five kids who were quite happy sitting on a sofa and watching TV. Hours passsed, and to Mia, it felt like her entire life was passing before her eyes. All the Fenton/Blackman kids did was sit there, have conversations between themselves and get up for snacks every once in a while. Looking down at the watch on her wrist, she realised that it was only nine thirty o'clock, and she had another hour before she had to go home. Bored beyond belief, she decided to take a look around the house that she had heard many strange things about.

"Don't kill each other kids. I'll be right back." And with that, she took off.

Wondering around, she came to an open door that lead to a darkened corridor (**A/N: Ooh! That rhymed!!!**). Curiosity getting the better of her, she pushed open the door silently, and turned on the light, creeping down the corridor and down the stairs into the basement, and what she saw there amazed her.

On one side of the room was a large, circular device that was attached to the wall and a computer, which was beeping once every minute. On two sides, the walls were covered with diagrams of new inventions amongst other things, but one wall was covered soley in calculations of 'Flight Speed' and information about the missing ex-public ghost enemy number one, Danny Phantom. Looking around once more, Mia came to the following conclusion - this family had something to do with Danny Phantom, and were possibly responsible for his disappearance.

Meanwhile, as she looked at all the pictures that decorated the walls, two figures escaped from the ghost portal. One immediately overshadowed Mia, and the other flew through the walls and upstairs to see the five children watching television. Instantly, three of them shuddered, and a mist in the primary colours appeared out of nowhere (**A/N: I just noticed that their powers are the same colours as the primaries: red (Ross), blue (Fire), yellow (Luke). Cool huh? **). The ghost was confused. Who were these children, and why were they displaying such symptoms.

Hearing footsteps, the children turned to see their babysitter walking towards them, a smile on her face. She sat down in front of them and turned off the television, causing the five of them to groan and look at her, confused. She smiled once again, and spoke. "Kids, listen, why don't we do something else!!! That'll be really fun! Or we could just talk! Is there anything you want to talk about?"

There was silence among the group before Sapphire spoke. "Uh... the fact that we're miserable because you won't let us watch the TV?"

Turning around in mock shock, Mia faced the television and realised that it was off. "Oh, you mean this?! I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to turn it off! But now, as it is, why don't you tell more about that misery. Are there any problems at school that you are dealing with?"

The group exchanged looks. Did this classify as weird? Or a sudden change in person? "Uh... I'll be right back." said Roscoe, gesturing to the bathroom. Under his breath, he whispered to his cousin, who was sitting on the other side of him. "Keep her busy, I'm gonna call my Dad." And he left the room, sneaking the phone out with him and sitting on the stairs, holding his head for a moment. He had this rather strange feeling inside him- like he was really sad and that there was nothing that he could do about it. Shaking it off, he punched in the familiar number and put the phone to his ear.

Meanwhile, in the restaurant, the group were discussing what Jazz and John did for a living. Both were psychologists, meaning that Trey would probably grow up knowing how to phsychoanalyse everybody that he met (and trying to beg his parents to stop phsychoanalysing everybody who came to their home). Just as Jazz was talking about the finer points in her work, Danny heard his cell phone ring, and quickly pulled it out of his pocket, answering.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dad, it's Roscoe." came the reply. Danny's eyes widened. He had only told the children to call him if something was wrong, and now that he was getting a phone call, clearly something was very wrong. Noting that everybody was looking at him, asking with their eyes, he held up his hand and continued with the phone call in a whisper, so that the rest of the group were unable to hear him.

"What is is Roscoe? What's happening?"

"Well, basically, Mia went somewhere for about ten minutes, and when she came back she turned off the TV and is getting us to talk about our 'problems'. It's kinda weird. Before she just sat there and made sure that we weren't killing each other and stuff. But now she's all... weird." he said.

"Roscoe, do me a favour. Put down the phone for one second, creep over to the living room as quietly as you can and take a look at her eyes. Then come back and tell me what colour they are."

"Okay..." said Roscoe, before Danny heard the phone being put down on a surface, and Roscoe get up and walk as quietly as he could over to the living room. Checking the colour of her eyes, Roscoe was scared enough. When Roscoe had seen her for the first time, he could have sworn that they were brown, but now they were bright red. Going back over to the phone and picking up, he relayed this information to his father.

"Oh God." said Danny, under his breath. "Listen, Roscoe, just sit there and play along with her game. Don't do anything out of the ordinary, like trying to fight her off or something. Just sit there and listen. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay Dad."

At the same moment, the phones were put down and within five minutes, Danny was headed back to the Fenton Works, hoping that his children were not in a situation as bad as he thought.

**END**

**A/N: Another chapter down, and just eight minutes to go until the internet goes off. I know that this is short, by my usual standard, but I want to keep this going for two chapters, seeing as this is a turning point in the storyline. Plus, it means that I don't have to think about the ending for another chapter.**

**Also, the end of this chapter was a good cliffie, so I'm all good with that.**

**Continuing the trend, I'm not particularly proud of the end of this chapter, but once again, I had to write it. So there you go. Also, we discovered that Ross and Fire were grounded for those four days that passed. Just to fill anybody in who was wondering. Yes. They are still grounded.**

**Anyway, trust me, the next chapter will be an exciting one. Because we see something VERY interesting (it's in my notes). **

**Anyway, Review! I'll love you always!!!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	7. Signals

**Disclaimer: I don't. But some I do.**

**A/N: DONT KILL ME! I am so sorry. I never knew that year 11 could be this hard. What with GCSE's and... a bunch of stuff. And essays left right and centre. Its been mental and I have had COMPLETE and utter writers block with just this story. I've written about three WHOLE OTHER STORIES since January, but this is the only one... well, I have nothing. Anyway, as is customary, I have to answer my reviews, as I always do. But, I know you guys. So instead, review answers will come at the end (a novelty) and this chapter will come first.**

**If this doesn't take too long, you may get another chapter up tonight. If it takes me forever, you'll get another chapter on Monday night. If you're lucky. And if I don't get writers block. For now, enjoy! The LONG LONG LONG awaited Chapter Seven of The Phantoms: Return to Amity Park.**

**X-Roosterrelli-X

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven - Signals**

Sam had never seen Danny drive like a mad-man before. Road rage was simply something that the couple had never suffered from. However, when he had recieved _that _phone call from Roscoe just ten minutes earlier, it seemed like all the pent-up rage against the world had come out. They were currently driving, intangible and invisible through the streets of Amity Park, with Jazz in the back seat. Their parents and John had remained back at the restaurant, having told the three to return home and deal with the ghost problem. They were, after all, the most experienced in that particular field.

As they reached the familiar street that ended with the "Fenton Works", Danny slowed the car down, stopping it accidentally inside somebody elses car. The two women found this somewhat hilarious, even though the situation wasn't really the best situation that they could be in. Growling under his breath, Danny moved the car forwards until it was in a space of its own and simply flew out the top, leaving Jazz and Sam to get out of the car the normal way. Just as Danny was about to simply fly through the front door, Jazz stopped him.

"Danny, think about what you're doing! You can't just barge in there!" Jazz, always the voice of reason, tried to calm her irate younger brother, but clearly, to no avail.

"Jazz, my kids are in there. Your little boy is in there! And there's a _ghost _in there who could obliterate them! What the hell do you want me to do, just stand here and let that ghost..."

Sam put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Danny, Jazz is right. You can't just go barging in there. You have to have a plan!"

"I do! Go in there. Kick ghost ass. Send ghost back to ghost zone. Effective and fast. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"No."

It was rare for Jazz to take the driving seat in anything that involved ghosts, especially when Danny was around. Having a brother as a half-ghost, she knew that ghosts were his thing, and that helping him out should really take a back seat when it came to her. After all, if anybody was in the right position to help Danny with his plans, it was Sam, who had accompanied Danny on many an adventure, and knew a lot more about ghosts than Jazz apparently did. However, when Jazz wanted to be defiant, and when this was more a case of simple logic than simple 'physical' pain, she was the one to step forward.

"Now, listen to me Danny. I know that over the years, ghost hunting has been your thing. But you have got to listen to me! If you just go barging in there, that other ghost will retailate and you'll have a massive ghost fight on your hands. With your children in the house." That, certainly caught Danny's attention. This was something he had been dreading - a time when his paternal instincts clashed with his ghost fighting instincts. One side was telling him to barge in, and the other side was telling him to listen to his sister. The more logical side winning, he turned to his red haired older sister. She smiled. "I knew you'd listen to reason. Now, here's what we do..."

* * *

Roscoe was officially worried. It had been almost twenty minutes since he had called hsi father, twenty minutes since he had begged for help. And yet, nothing. They were still sitting on the floor, talking about their problems, although Roscoe had since refused to talk about any of his - especially after seeing the effects that talking had had on his younger siblings and his cousin. They were currently sitting around, more depressed than they had been before, if you could even call them that. Roscoe had always been told that talking about problems was a good idea. But in this case, it seemed that it was possibly the worst idea that you could have. Sighing, he gazed out of the window, hoping for something, anything...

And that's when he heard it.

The little boy's heart soared as he heard the keys in the door jingle, meaning that somebody was back. Somebody was going to get them out of this situation. Keeping one eye trained on the front door, he noted that his mom walked through the door, accompanied by Aunt Jazz and... dad! Heart soaring higher, he watched as his father walked into the living room in which they were all in; watching as Danny took everything in, and watching as his eyes appeared to change from their usual ice blue, to metallic green, clearly showing his anger to anybody who knew about the instant change.

"Mia," said Danny simply, noting that Jazz and Sam had walked into the room and appeared to be tidying up after the kids evening of 'fun'. Watching as the confused teenager turned around, he looked into her red eyes and instantly knew that something was wrong. There was confusion in those eyes, but not anger. Clearly, she didn't recognise who he was. Which was a good thing. Either they had never met, or he had changed enough. "Thanks for looking after the kids. If you'll just step out with me, I'll get your payment to you. Sam, Jazz, can you..."

"..get the kids to bed? Will do." Jazz nodded.

Giving her and his wife a discreet smile, he lead Mia out of the room, but not before giving Roscoe a quick wink. Seeing the look of relaxation on the boy's face was what made being a hero and father the best things in the world for Danny. Literally stepping out of the house, he allowed 'Mia' out first, giving him a chance to turn invisible and transform into his ghost form in silence and invisibility. The change was easy as it had always been - even though he had not done it for a while. 'Mia' turned around and looked into the nothingness, her eyes widening. It wasn't until then that she felt the hot ray of light in her stomach, looking down, the spirit within felt a pulling sensation, and soon she was out for the world to see. Spectra. Looking as youthful as ever.

Looking up, she looked into the eyes of Jazz Fenton, a girl she remembered from her brief stint at Casper High. Suddenly realising who the black-haired man must have been, she turned around just in time to be exposed to a green ectoplasm blast that seemingly came from nowhere. Hearing the laughter from above, she looked up into the metallic green eyes of a very grown-up Danny Phantom. Not only was he physically taller, he was stronger, his eyes displayed a maturity that could only come from growing up as a mixture of two different species; becoming a father.

"To be honest Spectra, I never thought that you would lose your touch so much. I mean, a blast like that... fifteen years ago, you would have dodged that with ease." Danny grinned, knowing that jabs about aging would certainly get Spectra going. "And talking of fifteen years ago, where's Bertrand? Or did he dump you cause you got too old?" Although they were childish japes, Danny was enjoying annoying Spectra. He was old enough and experienced enough to be able to judge when attacks were coming, so the sole reason for his mockery was simply to annoy the hell out of an enemy.

"DAMN YOU DANNY PHANTOM!" Spectra screamed to the high heavens, before throwing an ectoplasm blast at Danny, which missed him by ten feet, as he quickly dodged upwards. Before him, he could sense lights being turned on and people gazing out of their windows, desperate to find the source of the noise, and amazed to see that the long missed Danny Phantom had returned to protect the streets of Amity Park. "I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" She paused for a second, before a sickly sweet smile appeared on her face. "So, any problems you'd like to discuss? Marital problems?"

"By 'the likes of' me, d'you mean..." Danny began to count off his points on his fingers, "the strongest ghost in the ghost zone, and probably in this world too, and the guy who has beaten you time upon time without even breaking a sweat?" Another mis-aimed blast from Spectra, "Jeez Spectra. You shouldn't have aged a day, being a ghost, and here I am fifteen years older, thirty years old, and_ still _better than you!"

"Lets not forget younger and better looking!" A familiar voice shouted from Danny's left side and he looked to see Sam, a grin on her face. Looking at the window next to her, he saw the kids gazing out of the window, the four Fenton children with wide grins on their faces as they cheered on their father, and Trey looking very confused and looking for signs of human Danny Fenton, who was obviously nowhere to be seen. "Hey Spectra! Eat Ghost Peeler!!"

Spectra dodged out of the way. "No way am I falling for that one again!" Flying out of its path, she threw attack upon attack at Danny, who dodged almost all with ease. Although a few of them grazed his shoulder of calf, he showed no pain and simply reciprocated with a simple blast here and there. Angered, Spectra glared at Danny from her position opposite him, and slightly higher up.

"I honestly think that answers your question about marital problems Spectra," answered Danny. "Anyway, shall we just get this over and done with, so I can go back to being a guy and you can go back to growing older?"

"Danny Phantom, you are NOT going to beat me this time!" She paused again. "AND I'M NOT GOING TO GROW OLDER!"

Screaming, she threw a barrage of attacks at him once more, but instead of even attempting to fight back, Danny simply looked at her, intangible, as every attack simply went through her and disappated in the air behind him. Many threats were uttered by the ghostly woman, however, none were able to be backed up, as Spectra soon found herself unable to move her limbs. Looking down to her 'body', she noted that she was encased in what appeared to be a red cocoon. From her shoulders to her ankles. Fighting against it, she found that there was no way she could break it.

She looked up at Danny, contempt in her eyes, as she realised that he clearly had no part in this - he wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead, his eyes were on something behind her. His eyes were on his oldest son, who seemed to be displaying _his _very unique ghost powers. Noting, even from that much of a distance that his eyes were red, Danny smiled inwardly. He knew that from today, he would have another terror to train. Turning his mind back to the situation at hand, he pulled out the ever-faithful Thermos from behind him and simply sucked Spectra into it, the bindings on her body disappating as she disappeared back into the Thermos. Not bothering to land on the ground, Danny simply turned intangible and flew back into the Fenton Works, turning human as he touched down beside his wife and sister.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"DADDY! OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!!"

"DADDY! GO GHOST AGAIN, PLEASE?!?"

"DAD, THAT'S THE MOST AWESOME THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Danny groaned inwardly. Getting the kids to bed tonight would be significantly harder than normal.

* * *

"Failure," said a junior ghost, as he addressed the ghost in the centre of the room.

"Damnit!" The ghost stood. He was formidable, appeared to be in human form but clearly, from his glowing aura belonged in the ghost zone. Looking at all the other ghosts within the room, he noted that they were all trembling in their seats. And this gave him some kind of twisted sense of pleasure, knowing that he inspired fear in so many ghosts. Knowing that they were too scared to disobey his word. "Do we know any more about the situation?"

"We know a lot more about him, and his status. That is all."

He sat. "Not a complete failure then." Sighing, he looked up at the large screen before him. "Assemble a team of the strongest ghosts you can to take him out. The faster we dispose of him, the quicker our real plans can begin."

**END

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, did I make up for it? The battle bit was crapola. And I know that this chapter is VERY SHORT by my standards. But really, this is the length that the chapter needed to be. It was to be a failure, and I conveyed that. And we discovered Roscoe's powers! HOW AWESOME!!**

**Anyway, I would just like to say at this point, I know that the finale to Danny Phantom has come out in the form of Phantom Planet. I have watched this (I stopped writing to watch it about an hour and a half ago) and I would just like to say now, that all events within this story are going to be AU to Phantom Planet. As I had not seen Phantom Planet as of starting this series, all following stories within this series are going to be written as if Phantom Planet (and most of Series Two and Three, to be honest) never existed. Mostly because I live in England and go to boarding school for 9 months a year, meaning I can't watch Danny Phantom as often as I would like.**

**Now, I promised you all review replies did I not? There were only two (which certainly makes this job a lot easier...) so, anyway, before I go to sleep, here are my review replies:::**

**S2TeenNovelist - Loads of un-needed details! But that's what I've come to expect from your spontaneous reviews, so KEEP DOING IT! Anyway, I'll take you up on that offer of asking questions about the US... leave your email address with this review (I know there will be one, although it'll be short... considering that this chapter is VERY SHORT) and I'll get in touch. I LOVED putting Jack in normal clothes. It didn't make sense in my mind... but it was fun. And designing Sam's outfit was pretty wicked. I love just sitting around and drawing characters clothes, so it really let out the inner artist. And nice guess about Spectra. But then, you've always hit these things right on the head. Anyway, this chapter may not have been up to your INTENSE expectations, but I hope you liked! And NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOONER!!! (cause I know that you'll talk about that in this review...) **

**The-Writing-Princess - Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one!!**

**Night everybody!!!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	8. APOLOGY & TEMP CHAPTER

**A/N: Hey Guys.**

I would firstly like to dispel some possible rumours among my readers:

1 - No, I am not discontinuing

2 - No, I am not just plain lazy

Now, I know that you are all aware that I have not updated as often as I have previously as of late. There are several reasons for that, the main ones being:

**1 - I am currently sitting my GCSE exams. For the other nationalities out there, GCSE's are the exams that decide what college and university I get into in the future.**

**2 - I go to boarding school, as some of you are already aware. Therefore, updating while at boarding school is hard - FF net is blocked. **

**3 - I am currently suffering from an extreme case of writers block and have not been able to write anything reasonably creative, including musically, for the past month. **

**4 - I have had exams since the beginning of May. **

However, some good news. For those of you who are in America, you are already on your summer holidays. I hope you enjoy them! For me, summer holidays begin on July 30th. After this date, you will have reasonably regular updates from me until the end of August.

During this summer, my aim would be to get TP: Return finished, and start working on the third part of the series, and with your support, I hope to achieve this. Although, on the side I am working on a novel-length Shaman King fanfiction, which I am also hoping to get finished. So, as I will be juggling my time between the two, I may only get half-way through part three before September. I'm really REALLY hoping that doesn't happen.

But for now, my friends, I must leave you. But before I do... I'm going to answer my reviews, so it's done. Thankfully, only two, so this won't take too long:::

**S2TeenNovelist - NOT DISCONTINUING!!! Really! I'm not going to answer all your random comments, but when you reviewed, I read them all XD. And, by the way, PP ****is**** the final episode. And its FREAKING AMAZING! Its not actaully out in the UK yet - I watched it online. Although, seeing as I have been away from home for eight weeks, it may be out now. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, and hopefully the next one will be up to your standards! Again, thanks for all your help!!! 3 Oh, and thanks for being there since the beginning! Nice to have faithful reviewers and readers!!! XD**

**The-Writing-Princess - Still only two, but I'm not complaining. My hits count has skyrocketed lately, so I must be doing something right! Thanks for your compliments! And thank you for reading right from the start! Its nice to have faithful reviewers!!! 3**

Anyway... my next update will be sometime around the 1st JULY. Until this date, this story is on **TEMPORARY HOLD**.

I'm really sorry! But updates in summer will be coming thick and fast, and maybe I'll get part three finished too!

But for now, I love you all. And thank you so much for all your support of this series so far.

**X-Roosterrelli-X**


End file.
